


view

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH, M/M, Sleepy Noya, gender neutral reader, watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Your eyes are focused on the TV because your favorite anime is playing when Yuu's footsteps are heard. When you look to your right, you find him yawning, with his hair down and kind of messy and a sleepy face.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 4





	view

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.   
> Noya is like, my fave character in the fandom ever and I don't even know why. Maybe because we both have our birthdays in October or maybe because he is the exact opposite of me. Don't know, I think is the height too.

Your eyes are focused on the TV because your favorite anime is playing when Yuu's footsteps are heard. When you look to your right, you find him yawning, with his hair down and kind of messy and a sleepy face.

"Did you sleep well?", you ask, and he looks at you with his eyes narrow while he scratches his head lazily. You swear he is still sleeping.

He doesn't answer, though. He simply walks in your direction, falls harder than necessary on the couch, and then, like is the most natural thing in the world, lands his head on your lap.

You let out a squeak that he doesn't notice because he is busy getting comfortable. You're a little surprised, you must accept, but you don't move to get him out of your lap since he needs the sleep. He just came from the airport after a long flight and he was already falling asleep when you fetch him from it. He went straight to sleep when he arrived, until now, that for some reason, he has ended up in your lap and not in bed, where is clearly more comfortable.

You observe him for a few seconds. His eyes are completely close now and his mouth is open, and you can hear what you think is the beginning of his usual snores. He looks quite comfortable in your lap, even when you're sure that he will wake up with neck pain.

Your hand, almost in what feels like an automatic gesture, lands in his hair. In the beginning, you're not sure if is a good idea, but when you start running your fingers through his hair and Yuu sighs and even relaxes, you decide that is okay to do it.

Your eyes return to the TV show after a few minutes. You missed a good part of it because you were staring and playing with Yuu's hair, but you don't really care. Yuu sleeping is a better view anyway.


End file.
